1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to ceramic compositions, ceramic articles and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to ceramic compositions and ceramic articles including a tialite phase, at least one silicate phase, a rare earth oxide, and zirconium oxide, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
After-treatment of exhaust gas from internal combustion engines may use catalysts supported on high-surface area substrates and, in the case of diesel engines and some gasoline direct injection engines, a catalyzed filter for the removal of carbon soot particles. Filters and catalyst supports in these applications may be refractory, thermal shock resistant, stable under a range of pO2 conditions, non-reactive with the catalyst system, and offer low resistance to exhaust gas flow. Porous ceramic flow-through honeycomb substrates and wall-flow honeycomb filters may be used in these applications.
Since introduction of substrates in the 1970s and filters in the 1980s, there has been an increasing trend toward thinner walls in both substrates and filters to reduce pressure drop. Furthermore, there has recently been a demand for higher porosity filters to further accommodate larger amounts of catalysts within the filter wall. Thinner walls and higher porosity both weaken the structure of the honeycomb article; therefore, inherent flexural strength of the skeletal ceramic material comprising the walls should be high.
Also, in the case of diesel particulate filters (DPFs), a high volumetric heat capacity is desired in order to minimize the temperatures that may be reached during the periodic in situ combustion of the accumulated soot, a process known as “regeneration.” Since higher porosity and thinner walls reduce the mass of the filter, it may be desirable that solid material comprising the ceramic body have a high heat capacity per unit volume. To meet combination of properties, aluminum titanate based DPFs were introduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.